


“Why don’t you just tell him?”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: reader who’s EZ’s friend from school who’s always been in love with coco
Relationships: Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Reader
Kudos: 29





	“Why don’t you just tell him?”

“Wipe up your drool.”

You looked away from Coco and over at EZ, slapping his shoulder. The Prospect simply chuckled in return as you felt the heat rise to your ears and tried to look elsewhere than Coco, skin glistening in the searing California heat as he looked under the hood of a car. His hair was getting longer, waves starting to form at the ends and the snapback he wore just added to it. He had grown over the years, a fully-grown man now. Not the same wide-eyed jumpy young adult you had come to know all those years ago. You had met Coco through EZ, who had met him through Angel and that was where it had started. You and EZ had been close, friends all throughout high school. You had known Angel, though the pair were never that overly close. Coco and Angel had been close though, sharing an apartment. Soon enough the four of you had started to hang out and that was when it started.

He was kind and funny yet reserved and you’d felt drawn to him from the moment you’d met. That had been already 9 years ago now and your simple crush had developed into much more until now you were head over heels. You loved him like nothing else, and he didn’t even know. Everyone else did though. To Coco though, you were just good friends. That was something that had brought you comfort once, but as your love for him grew, the notion brought more frustration than anything. You were younger than him and that was how Coco saw you. The younger kid that used to hang with them whenever the whole group was together. A lot had changed since then. Marisol’s murder, EZ going away, having to get used to not having him around and then getting in with the MC when both Angel and Coco joined. The only thing that hadn’t changed was your feelings for him.

Suddenly Coco looked up and found your eyes on him, again as he often did, and gave a soft smile. You smiled back and quickly looked away, trying to find something more interesting to focus on. Looking over at you, EZ spoke quietly.

“Why don’t you just tell him?”

Shaking your head, you looked back at the prospect.

“He wouldn’t be into me.”

Narrowing his eyes, EZ stayed staring at you.

“What makes you say that?”

You shrugged and looked up at the sky.

“He probably thinks I’m too young for him. He’s always calling me kid and shit like that. To him, I’m probably just your younger friend that ended up sticking around.”

EZ listened to you and gave a shake of his head.

“He doesn’t.”

You laughed gently and rolled your eyes as you looked at him.

“Yeah, and how do you know?”

EZ looked away then, offering you a shrug.

“I just do.”

He stood from his seat as Angel walked out of the clubhouse and motioned him over with a finger. You watched as EZ walked away and sighed, stealing a glance over at Coco once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

“Want another beer?”

You looked up as Gilly spoke from in front of you, his smile ever-present. You looked down at the beer in your hand and swirled it around, looking at the little bit left at the bottom.

“Yeah, why not?”

Gilly’s smile grew wider and he turned away from you, heading over to the bar where the boys sat around. He reached over and grabbed a new bottle before popping the cap off and handing it to Coco. Looking at the beer, Coco shook his head and raised his own bottle.

“Nah, I’m still good.”

Gilly nodded and stayed holding out the bottle.

“I know, but your girl isn’t.”

Immediately Coco looked behind him, at you. You weren’t looking in his direction, your attention on a sweetbutt that was laughing with you. He looked back at Gilly to find him still with a smile, only now the others wore a smile now as well.

“What?”

“You didn’t argue when I called her your girl, again.”

Coco looked at the rest of their faces, EZ, Angel, and Creeper all wearing smirks.

“Because you won’t leave me alone about it.”

“Mhm. Sure. I’ll just go and take it myself then.”

Gilly pulled the beer back and took a step, starting to walk back around the bar when Coco hopped up, scoffing and snatching the beer from Gilly’s hand.

“Gimmie that.”

The boys all chuckled as Coco walked away from their group and back toward where you sat on the couch. As you and your friend talked and laughed, she suddenly hit your arm, nodding in front of her subtly when you looked at her.

“Look who’s heeeeeeere.”

You followed her eyes until they landed on Coco, striding over to you with a new beer. You had half the mind to glance over at Gilly who stood there beaming, giving you two enthusiastic thumbs up. You tried to suppress a grin but failed as Coco came up, holding the beer out to you and running his hand over his hair nervously.

“I uh, got you a new beer.”

Taking the bottle from his hand, you thanked him and he nodded. Reaching over, your friend placed her hand on your thigh and tapped it gently.

“I think I’m gonna go dance.”

You cursed under your breath, her seat already empty as she pranced away, throwing a wink over her shoulder as she left the two of you alone. Taking a chance, Coco sat down where she had been and looked over at you, his eyes shifting.

“How you been?”

You nodded and smiled brightly, happy to just be able to spend time with him.

“I’m great. You?”

Coco hesitated, thinking back to his conversation with EZ earlier that day. He knew you’d loved him for a while now, and while he loved you as well, it always seemed clear that he didn’t deserve you. It had taken EZ working his match-making skills to finally get Coco to see the light. He smiled at you in return.

“I think I would be better if you went out on a date with me this Saturday.”

You couldn’t see the look on your own face but judging by the soft chuckle that left Coco and the blush that lightly dusted his cheeks, you were sure it was comical.

“Really? Like, for real?”

Coco nodded, leaning over to leave a kiss on your shoulder then cheek, before sitting back up, eyes locked on yours.

“For real.”


End file.
